Scribblenauts: Jurassic Park
Scribblenauts: Jurassic Park is my idea for a Scribblenauts game about, well, Jurassic Park. Scribblenauts has made a game about the DC Comics before. Why not Jurassic Park as well? Storyline The storyline is something along the lines of Maxwell and Lily watching Jurassic Park. Then Lily and Maxwell decide to go to Jurassic Park with Lily's globe. Like in LEGO Jurassic World, they go through each movie. Objects All the objects from Scribblenauts: Unlimited are in the game except for all the prehistoric animals. All of the prehistoric creatures have been redone to fit Jurassic Park's style. Prehistoric animals: * Acrocanthosaurus: A carnivorous dinosaur that is slightly smaller than the T. rex and has a beautiful sail going along its back. * Allosaurus: A medium-sized carnivore that can be quite dangerous. * Andrewsarchus: A giant, hooved carnivore. * Ankylosaurus: An armored and powerful herbivore. * Anomolocaris: A deadly prehistoric marine arthropod. * Apatosaurus: A classic sauropod dinosaur, this used to be known as Brontosaurus. * Argentavis: A giant condor. * Argentinosaurus: The largest dinosaur in the game. * Arthropleura: A giant millipede. * Balaur: Tiny, odd looking raptors with two toe claws instead of one. * Basilosaurus: A carnivorous whale * Beelzebufo: A giant frog that uses its tongue to capture and eat small and baby animals (including dinosaurs). * Brachiosaurus: Large sauropod dinosaurs. * Carcharodontosaurus: This large carnivorous dinosaur is the second largest carnivore, but it is not quite as strong as T. rex, Giganotosaurus, or Spinosaurus. * Carnotaurus: A medium-sized carnivore that can camouflage, like the Indominus Rex can. * Cave Lion: A prehistoric lion. * Ceratosaurus: The Ceratosaurus acts like a Carnotaurus, but without the camouflage ability and it is both smaller and weaker. The Ceratosaurus will flee if it sees a large carnivorous dinosaur or smells a large carnivorous dinosaur. * Compsognathus: The smallest dinosaurs in the game, these carnivores are normally friendly towards you but will become quite aggressive if in groups. * Corythosaurus: This dinosaur behaves very similar to the Parasaurolophus. * Daeodon: A giant, deadly pig. * Deinotherium: An odd-looking elephant with tusks on its chin.Majungasaurus: A cannibalistic dinosaur. * Dilophosaurus: A poison spitting carnivore with a frill. * Dimetrodon: A synapsid with a sail. * Dimorphodon: A small, but still powerful pterosaur. * Diplodocus: This sauropod has a strong tail to use in battle. * Dunkleosteus: An armored carnivorous fish. * Elasmosaurus: A large plesiosaur. * Gallimimus: Fast and timid omnivores that the T. rex loves to eat. * Giganotosaurus: This carnivore is a giant pack hunter that is even larger than T. rex! * Gigantopithecus: A giant ape related to orangutans. * Gorgonopsid: A deadly, somewhat wolf-like synapsid. * Helicoprion: An odd shark with saw-like teeth. * Ichthyosaurus: A friendly marine reptile. * Iguanodon: This dinosaur acts almost exactly like the Parasaurolophus. * Indominus Rex: This hybrid dinosaur is the strongest carnivorous dinosaur and is about the same size as Spinosaurus. It is very intelligent, it can camouflage, and it will team up with dinosaurs that hunt in packs such as Velociraptor and Giganotosaurus. * Jaekelopterus: A sea scorpion. * Kaprosuchus: Land crocodile. * Koolasuchus: Basically a giant salamander. * Leedsichthys: A giant, peaceful fish. * Livyatan: A giant carnivorous whale. * Mamenchisaurus: A sauropod dinosaur with a very long neck. * Megalania: A giant, poisonous komodo dragon. * Megalodon: A giant shark. * Meganeura: A giant dragonfly. * Megatherium/Giant Sloth/Ground Sloth/Giant Ground Sloth: A giant sloth. * Microraptor: A dinosaur with four wings for gliding. * Mosasaurus: A giant carnivorous marine reptile. * Opabinia: A tiny, weird looking marine arthropod. * Pachycephalosaurus: A dinosaur that is not very large in size and will headbutt for defense. * Paraceratherium: The largest land mammal. * Parasaurolophus: A peaceful hadrosaur. * Pelagornis: A giant bird. * Platybelodon: An odd-looking animal related to elephants. * Plesiosaurus: A small plesiosaur. * Protoceratops: A tiny ceratopsid. * Pteranodon: A deadly pterosaur. * Quetzalcoatlus: The largest and most dangerous pterosaur. * Sarcosuchus: A giant crocodile. * Short-Faced Bear: A giant bear. * Sivapithecus: A prehistoric ape. * Smilodon/Sabre-Toothed Tiger: A well-known carnivorous cat. * Spinosaurus: The largest of all the carnivorous dinosaurs, it is great at swimming. * Stegosaurus: The Stegosaurus is similar to the Ankylosaurus, only larger in size and not as strong nor defensive. * Stethacanthus: A tiny shark with a mushroom-like growth. * Styracosaurus: A wonderful looking ceratopsid. * Terror Bird: A giant, deadly, flightless bird. * Therizinosaurus: The odd clawed herbivore, Therizinosaurus. * Titanoboa: A giant prehistoric snake. * Triceratops: The classic dinosaur, Triceratops. * Tyrannosaurus Rex: The mighty and well-known carnivore, T. rex. * Velociraptor: Small, deadly, and intelligent dinosaurs that can open doors and set up traps. * Woolly Mammoth/Mammoth: The most well-known of all the prehistoric mammals. * Woolly Rhinoceros: A rhino that's fluffy. What more do you expect? * Xiphactinus: A giant carnivorous fish. * Yi qi: A weird dinosaur that can glide with its bat-like wings. * Yutyrannus: A feathered tyrannosaur that is almost the size of T. rex. Items: * T. rex Urine/T-Rex Urine/Tyrannosaurus Rex Urine/Spinosaurus Urine/Giganotosaurus Urine/Carcharodontosaurus Urine/Acrocanthosaurus Urine/Yutyrannus Urine: A bottle of large carnivorous dinosaur urine. The scent of it scares away Compsognathus, Ceratosaurus, etc. Genetic Modifier Similar to the Object Editor in Scribblenauts: Unlimited, you can design your very own hybrid dinosaur/prehistoric beast using the genetic modifier. Your hybrid can be shared on the Steam Workshop for others to use in their own games. Category:Games Category:Crossover Category:Crossovers